


Chemistry

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [29]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiku, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mori and Honey have an enviable bond.





	Chemistry

Care, protection, faith.  
A relationship built on  
Chemistry and love.


End file.
